


Nothing bad can happen to us

by tangledupinmist



Series: 2018 Nonnatus Holiday Card Exchange fics [2]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledupinmist/pseuds/tangledupinmist
Summary: Shelagh and Patrick spend a few quite minutes on Christmas Eve 1963, talking about past and present.





	Nothing bad can happen to us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turnt4turnadette](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=turnt4turnadette).



**Nothing bad can happen to us**

_for @turnt4turnadette from @tangledupinmist_

_for the 2018 Nonnatun Holiday Card Exchange_

 

“Are they asleep?” Patrick asked, looking up from his reading.

“Yes, all three,” Shelagh replied while approaching the settee on which her husband was sitting.

“Did you check on Timothy, too?” Patrick asked, surprised.

Shelagh smiled. “Yes, I did. I always do. I have done since the first day I have come to live with the two of you.”

Patrick smiled and held out his hand. Shelagh quickly closed the remaining distance between them and sat down next to her husband. The two cuddled together closely with Patrick putting his left arm around his wife’s shoulder. They sat in a contend silence for a few minutes.

“You know it could have been our fifth anniversary today, don’t you?” Patrick quietly asked after a while.

“Yes, I do. I have been thinking about it a lot,” Shelagh replied.

They remained silent for another few minutes until both began speaking at the same time.

“I was thinking,” Shelagh said, while Patrick said “Shelagh, what do you think –“

The Turners chuckled at their similar beginnings and Patrick said: “You go first, love.”

Shelagh smiled and started over: “So, Patrick, I was thinking how we hardly ever do things apart from work. You know especially since we have had the little ones and we expanded the maternity home. All we ever do and talk about are either family or work.”

Patrick raised his eyebrows, and Shelagh quickly added: “Not that I mind, it is just, - “ she paused and furrowed her eyebrows. “Go on, “Patrick encouraged her.

“Well, I think it would be nice if we did something other than what we are usually doing.”

Now it was Patrick’s turn to furrow his eyebrows. “I am not sure if I understand,” he said slowly.

“If we had one evening every month just the two of us, where we went to the cinema or the theatre, to dinner, or go to a dance, perhaps,” Shelagh said.

“This sounds extravagant,” Patrick said.

Shelagh’s face dropped. “Oh, do you think so?” she said, disappointed.

Patrick smiled a broad smiled and took his wife’s hand into his again. “Oh Shelagh, I am sorry, I was just teasing you. Of course, this is a lovely idea.” He delighted in watching his wife’s expression relaxing again.

“You know,” he began,” I was about to suggest something similar.”

“You were?” Shelagh asked with surprise.

“Yes, I was. I, too, was thinking about how in the early months of our marriage we used to talk about our lives before we were married, our families and things we were enjoying. We somehow stopped doing this and I don’t know when and why.”

Shelagh nodded. “I think it is normal, to a certain extent, with all the many duties we have. But then, I think we need an occasional change. Young Polly Stephenson from across the road has agreed to watch the children. I thought we could pay her a bit of money for her to come in one Friday or Saturday night per month.”

Patrick placed his arm around his wife’s shoulder and drew her towards him. “It sounds quite exciting, really,” he said. “You know I think it can be quite fun. I mean when we first were married we still were concerned about Timothy’s health, then we had Angela and everything else was put on hold. I could make up for never having been able you to court you properly.”

Shelagh chuckled at her husband becoming more excited as he spoke. “Patrick,“ she scolded playfully. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well yes, I never told you, but I regret I never was able to properly court you. I mean back in the time we had our reasons, but I pride myself for being a traditional gentleman, and I feel you deserve it.”

Shelagh snuggled closer into her husband’s embrace. She inhaled deeply and began to speak in a low voice: “Do you remember the year when Angela was just a few weeks old? You asked me for the dinner dance on New Year’s. Would you ask me again this year?”

“Would you come this time?” Patrick asked affectionately.

Shelagh smiled and nodded. “I already asked Polly whether she would mind coming over, and she doesn’t,” she confessed.

Patrick kissed his wife lightly on the crown on her head. “That’s my girl”, he murmured into her hair.

“Well, there is something else,” Shelagh said.

“What is it, love?” Patrick asked curiously.

“Back then, you offered buying me a new dress,” Shelagh grinned impishly, and looked up to her husband. “Is the offer still valid?”

Patrick smiled a broad smile. “Of course. Just say the word and I am taking you to Selfridges in a jiffy,” he replied, looking down and up his wife’s body proudly, imagining her in a brand new ball gown.

Shelagh smiled at her husband. “As long as we are talking, nothing bad can ever happen to us, right?”

Patrick nodded and drew her into a tight embrace. His throat had suddenly become very tight. “No, nothing, my love, nothing at all.”


End file.
